I won't ever leave you alone in this world
by imperfecti0ned
Summary: Natasha is worried sick when she finds out Maria was wounded in a battle and rushes to her girlfriend's side. Blackhill. Oneshot.


**A/N: Okay, it literally only took me like 10 minutes to write it and I want to get it out there as fast as possible so sorry for any possible errors, English is not my first language and I didn't reread it before posting.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the charakters, they belong to Marvel/ the Marvel Cinematic Universe, I just borrow them for a bit.**

**Anyway, enjoy and maybe leave me a review if you like it or not and how I can improve my writing. **

* * *

><p>„Get out of my way", Natasha hisses as she storms through the hospital corridor.<p>

She pushes the doors to the room open before knocking and enters just as quickly.

„What in the seven hells-?", the doctor asks as he turns around.

„Get out of my way", Natasha repeats loudly and angry.

Even though the man is sure this woman isn't supposed to be here and has just very rudely interrupted his work, he takes a short look at her and is convinced he should better do what she says.

Natasha is still wearing her Black Widow suit, in her holster is a loaded gun and there are various knives and other weapons distributed all over her body.

Her red hair is wet from sweat and her body is covered in dust and dirt. Over her left eye, she has a small cut and dried blood covers her eyebrow. This woman has clearly just been in battle and the doctor does not intend to be her next victim.

So he steps aside and lets her pass.

When the doctor steps away, Natasha finally has free sight on the table behind him.

On it is sitting no one other than Maria Hill herself.

She is just as dirty as Natasha and has lost a lot of blood due to a bullet that grazed her temple and left a gaping flesh wound that is only half stitched up, because Natasha interrupted before the doctor could finish his work.

„What are you doing Natasha?", Maria demands to know, confused and also slightly annoyed.

Natasha gives no answer, instead almost knocks Maria over as she hugs her as if her life depends on it.

When she pulls away, concern is written all over her face.

„Are you alright? Who did this to you? Tell me, and I swear I will-"

„I'm fine, Natasha. Really. And I already took care of them myself, they won't be bothering me ever again"

Natasha releases her breath and cups Maria's face in her hands as she tries to get a better look at the bullet wound.

„They could have killed you!", she says, her voice now sounding strangely calm even to her own ears.

„Now you know how I feel every day. Isn't a nice feeling is it?", Maria says in a serious tone, but a smile still tugs at her lips. Natasha, however, doesn't find it amusing at all.

„That is different. I am a trained assassin. I can take care of myself. You are not supposed to be out in the field, you are supposed to be safe, giving orders"

„How can I order men to die for our cause without taking the same risk myself?", Maria asks, and this time, she doesn't smile.

„How can you- Are you kidding me?", Natasha rages. „Do you have any idea how worried I was when I got the call?"

„They surely told you that the bullet just grazed me"

That is when Natasha loses it.

„Your head!", she screams in fury, walking up and down in front of the table.

„They shot at _your head_! You are just damn lucky you are still alive! How could you do that to me? A few centimeters and you would be laying on a autopsy table right now! They could have killed you! How am I supposed to live with the knowledge that I didn't protect you? Do you have any idea how much you scared me?"

Maria's face instantly softens.

„I'm sorry", she says. „But, Natasha, you couldn't have protected me. You can't always protect me. You had you own orders, your own mission. This is just how SHIELD works, you know that as well as every other agent. But I am sorry. I should have been less reckless and more careful. Next time I'll be"

„And how will I know that for sure? You can't get yourself killed. I _need _you, Maria. I _love_ you"

Natasha is standing in front of Maria again, looking her deep in the eyes.

Instead of an answer, Maria pulls her girlfriend in for a kiss.

When they break apart, she says: „You know I won't get myself killed because I love you too. Too much to ever leave you alone in this world. I love you Natasha Romanoff, and I won't ever leave you, I promise"


End file.
